Mine
by xxUchiha
Summary: SasuxSaku Rated M for LEMON. OneShot. Feeling her response to his touch, he began to lead her to the back of the apartment: where the bedroom was. My first FanFic. Reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

"To be honest, I'm happy for her

"To be honest, I'm happy for her. Waiting for that idiot to come through and come back for her was just a waste of time. And I guess in the end she realized that. But I have to say, it took her long enough! I mean plenty of men have been courting her for a such a long time!"

"What do you mean? Sasuke-teme is a nice guy. I know he cares for her, but he'll do it on his own time. He's only been back from Sound for a mere six months. Give him time." He glanced out the window, smirked, and then let his gaze fall to the floor.

"Look Naruto, I know he's your best friend and everything, but he never cared for Sakura. You know that. And as Hokage your opinion is highly respected and all, but you can't change what Sasuke has done. No one can." The blonde haired woman jerked her head towards the window suddenly. Staring out of the open window with a frightened look on her face, she said, "Do you fell that?"

Without looking at Ino, Naruto nodded his head. Still looking at the floor, he spoke. "Sasuke-teme is a very possessive guy..."

A dark chakra was emitting from somewhere outside the Hokage tower. Very powerful, and very close. Without warning, it disappeared in a flash, as though it blew away with the night's summer breeze.

There was a slight pause. Then, "I'm telling you now Ino, you have no idea what you've just done. But I guess it did serve one good purpose," Naruto looked up at her, hands behind his back. "You gave him a lot to talk about with Sakura tonight. You're dismissed. And tell Shikamaru I said Hello."

"Hai, Natuto-sama." Ino turned to exit the room, but Naruto stopped her. "And one last thing," He smirked "I hope this new guy Sakura-chan is seeing doesn't pride himself on his looks. That may change tonight."

Ino rushed from the room, eager to tell Shikamaru of what she just found out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting by the lake was no big thing, she did this on a daily basis; but tonight it was different. Sakura Haruno sat on the bridge over passing the only river that ran straight through Konoha; the place Team 7 used to meet in their old Genin days.

But what made this time different was that she was not alone, and the person sitting next to her was not a part of her old team. He was a new find, another medic nin like herself from the hospital. He was tall a good looking, his dark brown hair fell to his shoulders, and tied back into a poly tail. He had matching brown eyes and pale skin, not to mention the shining silver sword handing on his belt loop. He was everything that a woman looked for: strong, compassionate, handsome, and someone a woman could feel safe with, but for some reason, this pink haired ninja didn't feel that way. Yeah, he was a nice guy, but she had given her heart up a long time ago and at the moment, she couldn't get it back no matter how hard she tried.

"Look Aniki," She started "Its getting late." She stood up. "I really should be getting home." He stood up beside her.

"But Sakura, you barley got here." He took a step closer, cornering her against the bridge.

"Yes, I-I know. But we haven't done much of anything," She began to tremble. "maybe we should call in a night, ne-?" Before she could get away he had her by the arms, making her wince out of surprise and slight pain, though he was trying to be gentle. He slowly backed her away against a tree, staring at her.

"Sakura? I can only wait so long before I'm pushed over the edge. A man has him limits. We've been at this a month, how long do you expect me to wait?" Sakura didn't like the shadow that played around his smile.

"W-W-Wait? I don't know what you mean..."

"Sakura, I'm beginning to feel that you don't want me..." He observed her body hungrily.

Before he noticed what was happening, Sakura slipped from between his grasp and was walking backwards away from Aniki. "That's no-not it An-aniki. I'm just feeling really weird today and I-"

THUD. Sakura had backed into something very hard and warm. Before she could turn around an arm snaked its way across her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. Without having to look back, she now knew who stood behind her.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"Hn." She could hear his usual smirk in his voice.

"Can I ask who the HELL are you, and why are you holding my girlfriend like that?!" Aniki screamed angrily, stepping forward.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." The raven haired man said it in a deep voice, a voice Sakura only barley recognized as her old 12-year-old team mate. "And I'm telling you now, you touch her again, and you'll pay dearly." The black commas of his eyes began to form, his eyesight turning red. He hugged her closer. "She's mine."

Aniki was far from ignorant; the name Uchiha only spelt trouble and pain. No woman was worth it. Especially one that Sasuke seemed to have such a strong interest in. Staring at the large Katana strapped behind Sasuke's back, Aniki shuddered.

"Uchiha, you say?" turning to Sakura, he said "I guess I won't be seeing you then." And with a last nod, he left.

Silence fell between them for a moment, and then Sasuke turned her around to face him. Pressing her small frame against his massive chest, he whispered "I'll walk you home," and lightly brushed his lips against the top of her ear. Shuddering slightly she obeyed his lead, and set of towards home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thanks Sasuke, for earlier I mean." They were outside Sakura's door, waiting, as Sakura had thought, to say goodbye. But when she opened the door and stepped inside, Sasuke spoke.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh! Yes, I mean if you'd like to…that is…" She mumbled.

Stepping inside, he shut the door behind him, locking it. He approached her, letting his Katana slip from his Sound belt and into his hand, leaning it against the wall. Still walking towards Sakura he stared with intensity at her. She was so beautiful…

Noticing the look in his eyes, Sakura stood there, unable to do anything. She felt his hand once again grab her waist and pull her closer. Tilting her head upward to his face, he said "I mean what I said Sakura. You're mine. And I plan to make in it indefinite." He then pressed his lips against hers, deepening it with ever second that passed.

Caught in the moment she kissed back, never wanting it to end. Running his hands down her back she shuddered. Feeling her response to his touch, he began to lead her to the back of the apartment: where the bedroom was. Still not letting go of her, he pushed the bedroom door shut with one hand and then laid her gently on the bed, underneath him. He kissed every inch he could reach, only resurfacing when he had to breathe.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as though urging him to keep going. He obliged, unzipping her red dress with the Haruno symbol on the back. Pulling it over her head, he took the opportunity to let the image of her body sink into his mind. Untying his belt, he threw it aside, along with him shoes. Sakura, following suit, kicked of hers as well. Sakura leaned upward, yanking his shirt off, taking Sasuke by surprise. Slowly, she pulled of his pants, along with his boxers; he was now completely naked. She stared for a moment. He was breath-taking. Better than she dreamed. Forgetting all else, she pushed him down and threw one leg over the side of his body, sitting on his lower abdomen.

She caressed him down the front of his chest, giving his several kisses down his hardened stomach, and along his neck, as well as his mouth. Losing control, He flipped her over to once again be under him. Detaching the strap to her bra and pulling down her underwear, threw them aside and began to tease her by kissing all around her torso and breasts. He sucked and nibbled slightly, making Sakura press against him more, feeling his hardness against her leg.

Slipping himself inside her, Sasuke pushed soflty at first but with each moan that escaped her lips, he would thrust harder and faster. Stifling her screams with nothing but his lips, Sasuke pressed harder. The feel of her nails running down his back as he trusted enthralled him more, making him climax after what seemed to be hours of pleasure.

Wrapped in sleepiness, Sasuke pulled out and laid beside Sakura, her pink locks spread across the pillow. Snuggling up to his chest, she soon fell asleep, though Sasuke laid awake for a few minutes longer. Before his dreamless sleep engulfed him he muttered a single work. "Mine."


	2. Author's HUGE mistake

Sorry, I made a huge mistake! As I expected, this being my first FanFic and all! xD Welllll, turns out the name Aniki mean 'big brother' in japanese. I knew is sounded familiar. haha. But no incest. I'm not into that. I reapest NO INCEST. Sorry about the mis understanging. Just replace 'Aniki' with some other random name like Ralph! :D JK.

Thanks to Nameless Blossom for letting me know my huge mistake! THANK YOU! 3

Next time I promise, it will be better.


End file.
